And So Kyoya Met Her
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is working at a Boston hospital now. This is where he met her Kitten Mitten (OC) an intern he hired from upstate. She's completely rational yet she makes him so irrational it hurts. Rationally, he shouldn't try to know her. Irrationally, he need to know her. Rationally, he shouldn't love her. Irrationally, he can't stop falling in love with her and she with him.
1. Chapter One: Hot Doctor

**And So Kyoya Met Her**

* * *

**A.N: Hey. I've never written anything like this before so bare with me. I'm not a doctor or nurse I apologize in advance for anything that isn't correct. You may inform me I am wrong if you see fit. However it's a lot of work to rearrange and fix chapters so I won't edit back.  
**

**Something I thought about at the end of watching the series again.**

**I hope you enjoy this story about Kyoya and Kitten.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. I do own the OC Kitten Mitten.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

* * *

I'd just begun my career as nurse a few years before. Gotten a well-deserved compliment here and there. I'd worked my ass off to get a place in this program, an internship of sorts. It would be an honor to work with one of Boston's greatest doctors, and Japans head of the Ootori group that most of our funding came from.

"I heard he's extremely hot." The other nurse whispered to me and I rolled my eyes. I pretended not to hear her comment standing tall and waiting for Mr. Ootori as the other doctor had informed us too. She went on about how hot he was and I tried to ignore her.

"Enough." I demanded looking at her, "I'm not going to gossip about Mr. Ootori, I'm here to work and learn from him. If you want to continue that conversation take it up with someone who cares." The blonde flinched away from me and I heard a deep cough come from behind, someone was clearing his or her throat. I froze; this was just perfect the moment I snap. I had the worst luck.

"I'd prefer it that way as well Miss." A pause and I turned around to see the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen staring at his clipboard. His black hair hung over just over his eyes showing pieces of the brown-gray irises. "Aaron, I'll ask you as well Miss. Mitten that you both refrain from fraternizing at the work place." I nodded as he addressed me second. This man was Kyoya Ootori, the amazing doctor I'd heard about, read about.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ootori." Miss Aaron apologized bowing her head at Mr. Ootori, "I really am." He stared at her for a moment before looking at me. His eyes bore into mine and I felt like he was stripping me down to my soul.

"This way." He said ignoring her apology outright before leading us down the corridor. I didn't know what to anticipate but this, this was so much more then I thought it was.

_(Seeing as I'm not a nurse of doctor I will only have snippets of important scenes. I apologize in advance for anything that is incorrect. Getting most of my stuff from movies or video games.)_

It felt amazing to pull a washcloth down my face. Like I was pulling week's worth of dirt of my face only it'd been eight hours since my shift started. Working with Kyoya wasn't easy, he expected you to keep up and stay at the top. On the other hand it was so exhilarating he was brilliant, more brilliant then anyone I'd ever known. He was also extremely calm, and appreciative to answering earnest questions which I always had many of. Every time I asked one he'd smirk for a moment before explaining in more detail then I think even my Prof. could after researching it.

"You should head home." He spoke his voice rumbling as I entered the rest area, "it's been awhile since you returned there." As he spoke began to turn down one of the beds. In most of the time I'd known Kyoya he rarely returned to his house. I'd begun to do the same, not because he did but because it was more convenient that way. Plus if I stayed and someone needed his help during the night he'd wake me up to witness the procedure.

"It's rather late," I replied glancing at my watch, "I'm afraid I missed the last train." He froze looking over at me.

"You take the train?" He asked eyes looking me up and down, "that's quite dangerous. Especially for a woman at your age." I blinked looking at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked startled by the accusation,

"I mean that you're a young woman without protective training, any man could take advantage of you if he wanted." He stared at me for a moment before turning back to the bed. "Wait a moment I'll drive you back to your place."

"No, that's alright you don't have too." I replied grabbing my bag, "I can find another way home, a taxi."

"Don't waste your money on a taxi." He replied smoothing the creases from the bed he'd just remade. "Let's go." He didn't wait for a reply just sauntered past me with his long limbs.

His car was a glossy black camero the color was the same as his hair. He opened the door for me waiting for me to get in before closing the door for me. It shocked me slightly that he was so respectful, yet at the same time it didn't. After what Mr. Ootori had said about the late trains his kindness and respect towards woman made sense to me. I'd never have known he was so, softhearted. Not that I would ever say it out loud.

"Do you need directions?" I asked, as he turned left out of the parking lot.

"No." He replied turning at the next light and I looked out the window.

"Your not from Boston are you." I commented when no reply came I continued, "so…how long have you been in Boston?"

"A few years." He replied and I nodded watching the lights flash by us.

"Do you miss Japan?" I turned to look at him and he sighed.

"I advise you to avoid all topics about my personal life, I have no desire to know you any way other then a co-worker." The car took a sharp turn left and I held my hand up to the door preventing myself from crashing into it.

"Co-workers can get to know each other." I replied, "However I understand if you don't want to. That's a personal choice." He nodded stopping just outside my building.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Mitten." The car idled as I removed my seat belt. I looked over at him before I got up.

"Can I ask how you know where I'm living?" I tilted my head trying to catch his eye he looked at me. His eyes boring holes in my own,

"It was part of my assignment to make sure both the chosen interns had places to stay." I smiled at him,

"Thank you." I replied pulling door open and stepping out, "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Ootori." I commented before lifting my bag out of the car.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked it. Favorite if you love it. Follow if you absolutely need more.**

**The other hosts will appear later on.**

**Some chapters will be M rated, hence the rated M.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the Host Club

**And So Kyoya Met Her**

* * *

**A.N: Hey. I've never written anything like this before so bare with me. I'm not a doctor or nurse I apologize in advance for anything that isn't correct. You may inform me I am wrong if you see fit. However it's a lot of work to rearrange and fix chapters so I won't edit back.  
**

**Something I thought about at the end of watching the series again.**

**I hope you enjoy this story about Kyoya and Kitten.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. I do own the OC Kitten Mitten.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

* * *

"Is there anything else you need Sir?" I addressed the elder in room 1011 like Mr. Ootori had asked; he was a frail old man dying of cancer. A kind man who always seemed to have a smile, despite having no relatives left to visit him. After the first day taking care of him I began to like him talk with him more. I'd visit at lunch break and check up on him regularly. However I never let it get in the way of my work.

"No that's alright Kitten," He replied lying his bed back, "I'm just going to sleep now." I nodded excusing myself from the room before heading down the corridor to finish my paperwork.

"Ms. Mitten is that report I asked for written up yet?" His voice caused me to jump in the empty hallway. Looking behind me I saw his brown-gray eyes filled with…amusement?

"Yes sir, it's I left it on your desk like you asked." He nodded passing past me before pausing and looking back at me.

"You've done quite well here Ms. Mitten, better then some of our contracted nurses." Turning around he left the half compliment cheering me up more then any other compliment I'd ever gotten.

"Excuse me?" A male voice called into the office, "is anyone here?" I stood up turning to face the door where a tall man with a round face, blonde hair and violet eyes stared back at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked waving the man in as his smile widened.

"You must be Kitty Mitten." His smile widened as his eyes brimmed with glee, "I have to say your beauty has been mistakenly underrated by Kyoya." I blushed as his comment, not because of it's meaning but at the thought of Mr. Ootori talking about my beauty. The idea was preposterous!

"Can I help you Mr."

"Suoh. Tamaki Suoh." He answered holding his hand out flat, I took it but before I could shake his hand he leaned over and kissed it. The notion astonished me and I pulled my hand away.

"Mr. Suoh, was there something you needed from Mr. Ootori?" I asked taking a step away from the dazzling and terrifying man.

"Yes is Kyoya in? Were old friends, we came over from Japan together!" He informed me looking around the office. "Kyoya!" He called and I sighed.

"He just scrubbed up for surgery." I replied moving around him to pull out a chair, "you're welcome to wait here if you'd like."

"Tono!" A voice called from the other room and I glanced over at the door.

"Where did he disappear to now?" A closely similar voice asked and then two ginger heads looked into the room.

"Is Kyoya Ootori here?" One asked but before I could respond Mr. Suoh did for me.

"This young maiden has asked us to wait here for Kyoya to finish his surgery."

"Kyoya's in surgery!" A sharp voice cut in as a young boy walked in his honey colored hair and amber eyes showed the innocence of a child. In his hands he held a pink bunny rabbit that had the signs of being extremely well loved.

"He must be doing the surgery." A deep voice answered resting a hand on the boys shoulder, "he's a doctor after all." The man was over six feet tall his hair almost as black as Mr. Ootori's. However unlike Mr. Ootori he had a kindness in his eyes that was even more noticeable when he stared at the young boy.

"He should be done soon Honey Sempai so we shouldn't have to wait long." Mr. Suoh replied and I moved back to my computer.

"You can all remain here if you would please keep your voices down." I spoke up before turning back to my work. They all seemed fairly familiar with each other and with Kyo- Mr. Ootori.

"You must be his secretary." One of the twins spoke up leaning over my computer, "you're cute. Kyoya never said he had a cute secretary."

"Perhaps he wanted to keep her all to himself." The other commented looping an arm around each other they grinned….deviously.

"Awe! That's no fair, I want to meet her too!" The boy smiled at me and I looked away.

"Please," I started to say before I was cut off again.

"You've got it all wrong!" Mr. Suoh interrupted the twins, "This is Ms. Mitten one of Kyoya's interns."

"I'm Honey! Mitsukuni Haninozuka. " The boy greeted me smiling at me and I smiled back,

"The name certainly suits you Mr. Hanonozuka," I cleared my throat and tried again. "Mr. Haninozuka?" I posed it as a question to make sure I got it correct and he nodded.

"Just call me Honey, this is Mori by the way," He continued pointing above him to the lingering protective shield, "Takashi Morinozuka."

"I'm Kaoru and this is my brother Hikaru." One of the twins spoke up,

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" The other spoke cheerfully and I looked around at all the guests.

"I'm Kitty Mitten and I'd appreciate it if you'd take a seat and refrain from making to much noise."

"Were so sorry!" Honey cried out and I smiled at him.

"It's really alright Mr. Haninozuka, this however is a respected work area and I do have a few things to finish up for Mr. Ootori."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone as strict as Kyoya." Kaoru (I think) spoke to his twin who nodded both moving to take seats in the far side of the room.

"Well then we'll just wait in over here." Honey spoke up leading Mori on the other side of my desk, "right Takashi?"

"Yeah." The deep voice of Mr. Morinozuka rumbled through the room.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts before turning back to my work. I'd managed to get a few things finished before the door was clicked open at the back and the familiar thud of leather shoes it the floor.

"Ms. Mitten?" His deep voice called out causing shivers to race up my spine. Getting up I moved swiftly back to see what the commotion was all about,

"Is everything alright Mr. Ootori?" I asked taking the scrubs from him as he peeled them off his clothes.

"Yes." He replied as I bunched them up and threw them away.

"You have a few guests waiting for you in your office." I replied taking the binder from where he left it.

"Guests?" He asked moving around me to look down the hall, "Tamaki is that you?" He asked walking briskly now down the corridor.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cheered and I saw him hug the very uncomfortable Mr. Ootori in the center of the room, "mon ami!"

"What are you all doing here?" He asked pushing the eccentric blonde away from him. "I clearly remember telling you all to refrain from showing up here unannounced!" He scolded them very much like a mother would.

I took this as a sign to ignore the strange guests and returned to my computer. I'd barely had time to start typing before Honey was standing beside me.

"You should come with us." Honey invited pulling at my hand.

"Please don't distract Ms. Mitten from her work any longer Honey-Sempai." He addressed the, I blinked didn't sempai refer to someone older then you? I looked between the two trying to understand how this young faced boy was older then the man I respected so well.

"We haven't been distracting her!" The twins spoke in synchronism, which is astonishing really.

"Yeah, what do you mean Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked looking up at my superior.

"They haven't been too much of a distraction." I replied pulling my hand out of Honey's slowly, "it's really alright Mr. Ootori." The look in his eyes however told that was not the answer he had wanted.

"We just came to make sure you'd come to Haruhi's surprise party tomorrow!" The flamboyant blonde whined slightly, "we'd love to invite you as well Milady." He directed to me and I froze, milady? For gods sake what year did he think we lived in?

"No." Mr. Ootori answered for me and I nodded agreeing with him,

"I agree with Mr. Ootori, thank you for the invite but I'll give you a rain check this time."

"I've never understood that," He spoke tapping his finger on his chin, "how can you give me a check made of water, or for that mater a raindrop that is somehow a check." I looked at Mr. Ootori who had a blank face before sighing and covering his eyes with his hand. From this gesture alone I knew instantly that Mr. Suoh was not in the least that brilliant.

Which honestly didn't make sense, for someone like Mr. Ootori who is one of the most brilliant people I've ever met, to have a friend like…this? As a spoke the flamboyant blonde came up with some ridiculous analysis of what a rain check was.

"I'll be there, just leave already." Mr. Ootori replied holding his hand out to me, which I took as the gesture for his next patients file. Turning around I reached into the drop box and handed the red file to him.

"Come on Boss!" One of the twins called Kaoru maybe?

"Or we'll take your car!" The other Hikaru threatened before both ran out of the room.

"Don't run in the hospital!" Mr. Ootori called after them.

"Bye bye Kyo-Chan!" Honey called as he took Mr. Morinozuka by the hand, "see you later Kitty-Chan!"

"Kitty-Chan!" Mr. Suoh cried wrapping me up in one of the most awkward hugs I'd ever had. Were all Japanese people like this? Other then Mr. Ootori of course. "I'll try and sneak you into the party tomorrow." He whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes, "my girlfriend would just love to meet you!" He said as he left the room.

"Finally." Mr. Ootori sighed in relief taking a seat in Ms. Aaron's chair.

"They seem like lovely people." I spoke up before turning back to my desk.

"This is an old file, I treated this patient yesterday." He spoke up handing it back to me.

"I was aware of that, however you've finished everything for today. I figured you needed a reason not to leave with them?" I asked and he smirked slightly.

"I suppose there is some merit in that." He replied philosophically before standing up, "well I suppose if there is nothing left to do we should head out."

"That's okay sir. I'd like to stay and finish some things up." I replied turning a back to my computer.

"You know Kitten, sometimes it's better to take a break, you're young and you work hard. Two thing that don't go hand in hand often and it's a pleasure to see." He reached over to turn my screen off. "However there are moments where you have to call it in. Come on, I'll drive you home." I turned to watch him go and pondered on what he'd said earlier.

Merit. It seemed whenever someone seemed to ask a personal question or something that would lead to a conversation about himself, his family or his country. He'd always avoid answering, drop the conversation, change topics or answer completely philosophically. Merit, what was it that Mr. Ootori was looking for in others, was he constantly judging us by how much money we had and made? By who we were born as, where we were born? Did he know about me?

I wondered this as I followed him to his car, if he did know who I was, did he hate me for it? Was he disgusted, did it change how he saw me? Could he ever look past it? It dawned on me then just how I was looking at my superior and I froze the door to his car open to me. Why did it matter? I wasn't in love with him; I merely respected his views and his teaching methods. There was nothing to gain from this relationship therefore there was no need to think of this in an irrational way. I was here to learn from this man, nothing more.

"Thank you for the offer but I really should check on Mr. Leon." I backed away from the car, "I did tell him I'd check on him before I left today."

"I'd be happy to wait." He offered and I shook my head. Turning away I hurried back into the building.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked it. Favorite if you love it. Follow if you absolutely need more.**

**The other hosts will appear as often as they can.**

**Some chapters will be M rated, hence the rated M.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	3. Chapter Three: Too Close

**And So Kyoya Met Her**

* * *

**A.N: Hey. I've never written anything like this before so bare with me. I'm not a doctor or nurse I apologize in advance for anything that isn't correct. You may inform me I am wrong if you see fit. However it's a lot of work to rearrange and fix chapters so I won't edit back.  
**

**Something I thought about at the end of watching the series again.**

**I hope you enjoy this story about Kyoya and Kitten.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. I do own the OC Kitten Mitten.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Haruhi!" Screams erupted from all over the penthouse suite Haruhi and Tamaki shared. They'd been living here for around two years now, not a surprise to me when they told everyone. I'd after all been the one to secure this place for them. Not that I'd ever let the other hosts know our King need help, like always.

"Thank you guys!" Haruhi replied a massive smile on her face. She was wearing a cute pink dress that the twins and Honey were already gushing about. Since our arrival in America Haruhi had begun to wear more feminine clothing. I suppose after hiding her true identity for so long and then not having to hide herself anymore. Well that must have played a part, I'm completely sure of that.

"Kyoya! Were about to open presents!" Tamaki called and I pulled myself off the wall.

"Alright." I muttered walking over to stand behind the couch. It looked exactly like the ones Tamaki had picked out for the host clubroom at Ouran. No surprise there.

"Wow Kyoya this is beautiful." Haruhi replied pulling out…wait what was that? A necklace?

"That's not from me." I replied reaching over to grab the gift-wrapping. It was cheap and breakable the kind you'd find at a local supermarket. Instantly I knew none of us got her this. The gift itself however was magnificent, much like Haruhi had said. Flipping the wrapping over I looked at the small card glued to the wrapping.

_To: Ms. Suoh or Mr. Suoh's Haruhi_

_Happy Birthday._

_From: Kitten Mitten a colleague of Mr. Ootori's_

I couldn't help but grin, this woman was utterly confounding and amazing. Even I hadn't noticed this gift but I must've been the one to bring it. None of the others had been at the hospital today; I'd asked both of my interns to inform me if they did.

"Who's it from?" Hikaru asked and I pulled the card off.

"Must be someone special look at the way he smiled!" Honey cried out and I forced my mask back on.

"Kyoya smiled! Kyoya smiled!" The twins back to chant and I glared at them.

"Enough!" They jumped back to there seats, "it's from my colleague Miss. Mitten. I wasn't even aware she knew it was your birthday Haruhi."

"Well thank her for me." She replied as she urged Tamaki to help her put on the crystal inlaid necklace each piece cut to perfection and silver threaded through the drops as if they were fragile tears.

"I'll do that." I replied placing the card in my back pocket. Moving back to my original spot just short of the couch where the wall was. I watched as Haruhi opened her gifts one by one thrilled at each and everyone.

Would she enjoy this as much or because of her rational thinking would she see birthdays as a ridiculous notion? I pondered the longhaired brunette appearing in my thoughts for the second time that night. She really was quite beautiful in a platonic way of course, large deep blue eyes, and luscious smooth hair as soft as silk. I only knew this because of her hair net; getting tangled in a variety of things seemed to happen to Ms. Mittens' long hair. I'd witnessed her personal struggle and moved in to assist her. I'd never been like Tamaki; this was the first time I'd ever wanted to touch a girl's hair. The soft feeling behind one single touch driving me to the ridiculous irrational notion to help her every time she needed it, even if it was the small matter of tangled hair. The tingling sensation left behind as each tangle is undone gracefully grazing my hand as it fell back into place.

"Kyo-Chan?" Honey's voice cut into my thoughts and I opened my eyes to two big amber eyes, "are you tired Kyo-Chan? Cause if you are you can snuggle Usa-Chan!" He offered me the stuffed rabbit and I grimaced.

"That's alright Honey-Sempai, but thank you." I replied moving a short distance from the karate master.

"What was it you were thinking about?" Mori asked and I looked back at the necklace Haruhi wore.

"Nothing." I replied, "nothing at all."

"I read that when someone replies with nothing it generally leads back to a woman." Kaoru cut in and I sighed. These people were driving me nuts.

"Is Mommy cheating on Daddy?" Hikaru teased and I glared at him.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi cut in before I could say anything else, "does it have something to do with Ms. Mitten?"

Bull's-eye.

I should've known Haruhi at least could see that much. She'd always had the knack for seeing what others were oblivious too, yet oblivious to those things that we see regularly. For example her and Tamaki's love for each other even back in her first year at Ouran.

"It has nothing to do with Ms. Mitten at all, I'm merely worried about one of my elderly patients." I replied walking to the kitchen, "he doesn't have long left."

It wasn't entirely true. On one hand he knew he didn't have long to live however it all lead back to my intern. Miss Mitten was extremely close to Mr. Leon, and being that close to a patient who was dying can be hard on doctors. It was even harder on nurses, they had a softer heart, part of the reason they couldn't do surgeries.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Honey replied his face diming at the thought of death. His father wasn't doing so well either and fairly soon Honey would either have to return to Japan to fulfill his fathers wishes or hand the business down to his younger brother Chika.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I whispered reaching for a glass.

"You're lying." Haruhi spoke from beside me and I jumped looking down to see the brunette reach up for my glass, "it is about _her_ isn't it." I was about to answer when my phone rang.

"I'm sorry Haruhi I have to take this." I replied as I saw the numbers flash behind the screen. Work, it always seemed to save me at the correct moments. As the years had gone by this lot had gotten smarter, they'd begun to really notice the small details in life. "This is doctor Kyoya Ootori." I answered listening to the night clerks rushed voice as she explained the car crash on third.

"Does Kyo-Chan have to leave?" Honey asked Takashi who glanced at me. I merely nodded at my sempai before he returned the gesture to Honey.

"Mon ami! You can't leave yet!" Tamaki cried out and I glared at him pointing at the phone as the clerk explained the details.

"I'll head their right away Anya." I answered pulling the phone away to hang up. Would she still be there? It wasn't that late, I realized glancing at the clock and Ms. Mitten did stay quite late.

"Thanks for coming Kyoya." Haruhi said, "and thank your intern for me will you."

"Of course. Happy birthday Haruhi." I replied pulling the short brunette into a hug. As I did I tried hard not to think of another brunette and how it'd feel to hug her.

"Bye Kyoya!" The twins called out to me holding Tamaki down on the ground.

"Mon ami! You can't leave, it's a birthday party and we hardly see you!" He cried after me and I rolled my eyes. I suppose not everyone had changed.

"I'll see you later Tamaki." I scoffed at his struggle against the twins. Closing the door behind me I finally felt like I had room to breath. Sure they were old friends but sometimes it was all just too much.

* * *

"Miss Mitten?" I whispered into the hospital room, I'd just removed my scrubs when I was informed that she was still here. The beds however all remained empty and I sighed. A part of me hoped I'd just missed her, another part of me knew that wasn't the case. It'd be so much easier if we had crossed paths on her way out. I took the steps up to Mr. Leon's room in twos pulling the door open as quietly as I could. Her face was calm as she slept but her eyes flickered around, nervously? I didn't know, reaching out I softly shook her shoulder.

She woke with a startled yelp glancing up at me, with fear in her eyes. I hadn't realized I'd scared her until she took a breath and her eyes glazed over hiding her emotions entirely.

"Mr. Ootori?" She whispered and I nodded, "what are you doing here? It's quite late."

"I'd like to speak with you in the hall." I replied leading the young woman out of the room and closing the door behind me. I'd had this conversation with many nurses; I'd just hoped to never have it with her.

"Is something the matter?" She questioned searching my face for an answer very much like I did to others. However I knew she'd find nothing to answer her question.

"I've requested another nurse for Mr. Leon." I replied and she glared at me,

"Why? I don't believe I've done anything," I held my hand up quieting her.

"You're too close. It's dangerous to grow attachments in the work place, especially with those who are frail and dying. Honestly I thought someone of your, intellect would know that."

"Intellect?" She spat at me, her eyes lit up with a fury I'd never seen in anyone, "this has nothing to do with how smart you are! That man is human, and we all crave to be cared for. To be loved."

"That's true, however you've grown to care to much for him." I replied, "I'd appreciate it if you would stop coming to this room."

"And if I do?" She questioned as I walked past her.

"I can't stop you Ms. Mitten, but I am warning you." She didn't move from her location.

"How can you be so, so…" She paused for a moment and I stopped to listen. "So incredible obstinate to be so removed from life! Can't you see that the people here need more then just there wounds cared for? He has no family-"

"I suppose you pity him because you have none either." I replied hearing a small gasp of air. "Goodnight Ms. Mitten, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Do try and get some rest." She didn't reply and soon I heard her footsteps retreat in the opposite direction past Mr. Leon's room.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked it. Favorite if you love it. Follow if you absolutely need more.**

**The other hosts will appear as often as they can.**

**Some chapters will be M rated, hence the rated M.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	4. Chapter Four: Big Mistake

**And So Kyoya Met Her**

* * *

**A.N: Hey. I've never written anything like this before so bare with me. I'm not a doctor or nurse I apologize in advance for anything that isn't correct. You may inform me I am wrong if you see fit. However it's a lot of work to rearrange and fix chapters so I won't edit back.  
**

**Something I thought about at the end of watching the series again.**

**I hope you enjoy this story about Kyoya and Kitten.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. I do own the OC Kitten Mitten.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

* * *

Of all the nerve! To bring up my family like it was nothing! I gnashed my teeth to keep from snapping Lily's head off the next morning. He'd appointed her to take care of Mr. Leon and she hadn't been subtle about it.

"Looks like someone isn't the favorite anymore." She taunted and I glared at her.

"How can you even think that? This isn't some competition about who is Mr. Ootori's favorite you have a man who's looking at you to take care of him!" I couldn't help but snap at her, "he's a nice man Lily, and he deserves your outmost respect."

"Mitten, your needed in room 1211." Mr. Ootori demanded as he walked in. He didn't even glance up from his clipboard, "now."

"Of course sir." I replied slamming my chair back into place with a final glare at Lily.

"Miss Lily please attend to our newest client in room 1012." He ordered as I left the room. I felt all the tension leave my back as the door swung closed behind me. Every time I looked at Mr. Ootori the anger flared through my body, he had no right to look into my past.

If he knew that much about me did he know just who I was? Did he think that because he's high class in Japan it meant I was a bug under his shoe? I was not a bug, and I certainly didn't take well to other jumping to conclusions about me. Though I suppose what hurt the most was that he was right.

I did feel bad for Mr. Leon because he had no family. It was something we bonded over, something no one could understand unless they knew first hand. It annoyed me that Mr. Ootori knew something so personal that I'd never shared with anyone after I moved away from my hometown that is.

"Hello Ma'am." I greeted the woman I was attending to, "I'll be your nurse for the time being if there is anything you need at all just press the red button on your right."

"Thank you so much. If it wouldn't be any trouble could I have a glass of water?" The small blonde asked and I nodded, "oh and maybe something to eat?"

"Of course, was there anything specific you wanted?" When she shook her head no I left the room. The cafeteria was on the first floor, however we did have small food areas on each floor to accommodate our patients. The areas were also close to the staff rooms.

"Miss Mitten." Mr. Ootori greeted me filling up his thermos with coffee. He tended to drink at least 3-4 thermoses a day. However he preferred to have tea at lunch and whenever he seemed to be a fair bit stretched out. The fact that I knew even this about him sent my mind spinning. Just how much had I noticed? Why did my brain retain this information?

"Mr. Ootori." I replied reaching to grab a tray and array of snacks.

"You're angry with me." He commented leaning against the bar. I didn't reply it was surely obvious to him. "I see. Would you like me to apologize?"

"Even if you did, you wouldn't mean it." I replied grabbing green Jell-O out of the fridge, "therefore it has no meaning."

"I'm sure you could pretend." He replied taking a sip of his coffee and I put the glass down in front of the sink.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as a ditzy blonde." I replied, "I'm not Lily. I'm a completely different person and I don't think flattery or fake apologies will change my mind. When you actually understand what it is I am angry about you can speak to me then." I hadn't meant to snap, I really didn't want to and I'm sure I went white as a sheet after I did. Not just because I was appalled at my behavior but because he was.

His eyes thinned out but he didn't say a word. He kept a level head and pursed his lip in thought.

"It seems I've offended you." He replied standing up, "I do hope you'll be in a better mood tomorrow Ms. Mitten." Turning around I watched him walk out the door before sinking to the floor. This was officially the worst day ever.

The next few days didn't go so well, Mr. Ootori was clearly not impressed with my behavior and I was the worst actor on earth. I was sure by now that Lily Aaron had caught on that something had caused tension between the two of us. To her it was the greatest thing ever, something about putting the moves on him. I honestly thought she was an idiot, who would want to date him?

Kyoya Ootori had to be the most arrogant, rude, self-serving, irrational, idiotic man that ever lived! He didn't seem to hold any traits that would make him care for people. Yet all his patients told me he was the most sweet, wonderful and caring doctor they'd ever had. I'd seen it myself, the calm nature he'd show to his patients, the soft smile and the kindness that reflected in his eyes. The caring nature of an amazing man, yet the man before them was not at all who he really was. Kyoya Ootori was a fake.

* * *

"MON AMI!" Tamaki screamed as I followed Haruhi into their home. I hadn't seen them often anymore and I did say I'd visit. The main reason however was because I felt bad about leaving so soon from Haruhi's party. It was much easier however to deal with Tamaki when no one else was around.

"Tamaki, keep your voice down. We have neighbors." Haruhi scolded him before walking to the kitchen, "I'll make the tea."

"No!" Tamaki shouted jumping in front of her, "let me. A lady shouldn't make men tea, you could burn your hands!" I watched the interaction from afar, I knew even with Haruhi's back turned to me that she would not like that. He did after all turn her into a host where she had to prepare and pore tea for hundreds of women.

"Tamaki," I spoke his name causing him to look at me.

"See even Kyoya agrees your far to," Haruhi shoved a hand in his face pushing him to the side. Rolling my eyes I settled into the couch.

"Sit down _Sempai_," Haruhi demanded pulling the tea out of the cupboard as her boyfriend deflated into his puppy dog form,

"Ha-ru-hi!" He whined, seems like our Host club king hadn't changed at all. Being easily manipulated by Haruhi, "you promised you wouldn't call me sempai anymore!"

"You were annoying me." She retorted, "now go sit with Kyoya." I watched amused as my friend slunk over my way before dramatically flinging himself on the opposite couch.

"Tamaki, I've got a problem." I told him folding my leg over my knee, "it's rather…concerning."

"A problem?" He jolted up into a seating position giving me his full attention, "does it concern a certain cat?" He asked winking at me and I groaned. This was exactly the reason I didn't want my friend showing up at my house.

"Cat?" Haruhi asked as she set down the tray carrying the teapot and cups.

"No it has nothing to do with Ms. Mitten." I replied I saw a light ignite in Haruhi's eyes,

"This is about her Kyoya. It's blatantly obvious." I sighed taking a sip from my cup.

"It has nothing-"

"Kyoya, you like her." Tamaki replied and I blinked, I had no affection for _that_ woman. However the fact that Tamaki had said that shocked me, the old Tamaki would never have spoken like that. He'd have died from the initial shock that there was such a thing as loving someone. In a way that wasn't a father daughter relationship. After all that was our Host Club King's way.

"She's a reliable intern that is all. Tamaki I'm here about your grandmother." I finished before either could cut in. This statement seemed to have both stunned into silence.

"What about her?" Tamaki asked his voice darkening slightly, "has she contacted you?"

"Not directly, I do however get regular information on the hospitals I own through KO business. I was informed that your grandmother was recently admitted to one." I watched Haruhi reach out to take his hand the subtle way the two supported each other was….sweet. I'd never thought of their relationship as sweet before. Was I getting soft?

"Is she going to be okay?" Haruhi asked, as Tamaki seemed to be lost in thought.

"I thought I'd come here to see if you'd like me to ask." Of course that wasn't entirely true, I of course had all the information I needed. "She asked the hospital not to call her family, so not even your father has any information of her where abouts."

"I should call me Dad." He whispered but didn't reach for his phone, "is there anything else you can tell me?"

"She has cancer." I replied, "By how strong it is, how far along it is already and taking account of her age. Your Grandmother doesn't have more then six weeks to live." I watched my friends face flip through emotions like a hurricane. She'd been awful to him from the start; on the other hand Tamaki was too kind to hold that against anyone.

"Thank you for telling us Kyoya." Haruhi replied pulling the blonde idiot into what looked like a much needed hug. "How long have you known?"

"I was informed the day before your party, however it wasn't the right time to tell either of you." I replied, "I do have more information for you Tamaki, perhaps I can share it with you tomorrow." I stood up and reached out to pat his back giving a nod to Haruhi.

"What is it about?" Haruhi asked rubbing slow circles on Tamaki's back.

"His mother Anne-Sophie de Grantaine." I replied watching my friends back stiffen as he pulled away from Haruhi.

"My mother? What about my mother?" He asked standing up and facing me.

"I've located where she is, and requested she's taken to your father immediately." I replied watching my friends face light up, "I assume you will see her when you land in Japan." I handed him an envelope, "the plane leaves tomorrow."

"Oh Kyoya." Haruhi smiled at me reaching for Tamaki's hand, "thank you."

"Kyoya! Mon Ami!" He screamed flinging his arms around me in a death squeeze.

"Just don't tell the others I did this." I muttered earning a smile from Haruhi,

"Understood." She replied, "You really are a decent guy Kyoya-Sempai." She used my old name endearingly.

"Yeah, yeah no get this fool off me." I replied pushing Tamaki over to his girlfriend.

"She's a lucky girl." Tamaki replied pulling Haruhi into his side.

"Who is?" I growled out glaring at the two of them.

"Oh you know exactly who I mean." Tamaki replied with a wink.

"You are infuriating!" I sighed out, "why am I shocked." I heard Haruhi giggle slightly before I turned away from the happy couple. Geez the two should just get married already, it was obvious to everyone that was where they were headed.

"My Dad will be so happy to see us!" Haruhi gushed out and I smirked. Ranka would certainly be happy to see his daughter, he however still saw Tamaki as a threat. Not that he wouldn't be supportive of Tamaki in the next few days, when he really needed it.

"I should head out." I replied reaching for my coat as my phone rang. I quickly fished it out of my pockets pulling a small cardboard card with it. Tossing the card towards the can I missed as it fluttered to the ground. "This is Doctor Kyoya Ootori." I spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Ootori, it's Lily Aaron. You asked me to phone you if anything happened to Mr. Leon." I froze, closing my eyes I sighed.

"Yes." I replied praying that it wasn't serious. He just went critical for a moment.

"I'm afraid he passed away at 20:34:32." I glanced at my watch, that was twenty minutes ago. I'm sure she spent the time cleaning up the facility and help get everything in order. That was more then enough time for anyone to be called, and the only person he'd requested on his contact list. Kitten Mitten.

"Thank you Ms. Aaron." I replied hanging up the phone I grabbed my coat.

"Is everything alright Kyoya?" Haruhi asked and I looked over at her picking up the tea we hadn't finished drinking.

"I have to leave." I replied, "have a good time in Japan and pass a hello onto Ranka for me."

"Of course." She replied setting the tray on the table, "I'll walk you out." I glanced around noticing the bumbling fool had left while I was on the phone.

"Sure." I replied grabbing my briefcase as I walked with her.

"What is going on Kyoya?" She asked as I pulled my coat on.

"One of my patients passed away." I replied looking up to see her face searching my own. She raised an eyebrow to prove a point and I reached for my shoes, "Ms. Mitten had grown, rather attached to him."

"Ah, I see." She muttered before moving to lean on the door, "and what is it about her."

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling my other shoe on.

"She gets you all in knots Sempai." I sighed sitting on there foot stool.

"She's," I just didn't seem to have the right words and Haruhi smiled, "rational." I decided on as Haruhi studied me with deep brown eyes.

"She's different." Haruhi conceded and I smirked at her, "what happened?"

"What do you mean?" She gave me that look and I stood up reaching for my briefcase, "I removed her from taking care of this gentleman that passed away. She was too close."

"Isn't she a nurse? Isn't a nurse supposed to get close to their patients?" Haruhi asked and I looked down at her.

"When a nurse gets close to a patient who is going to die and forms ties with them that they share. It's ridiculous and irrational."

"Ah, I see so you are just being hypocritical because you like and respect her rationality which is why you dislike the fact that she made an irrational decision." Haruhi shifted out of the way, "I think you should apologize for whatever happened Sempai. You could have struck a cord you never meant to hit."

"Goodnight Haruhi." I replied pulling the door open, "do enjoy your trip."

It took me all of twenty minutes to arrive to the hospital. I wasn't surprised at the dim lighting or the empty feel of the halls. It was near midnight after all and as I quickly headed to room 1011 where I heard the soft muffled cries.

I didn't know what compelled me to stop, hand on the door. A part of me froze, wondering what to say, do? Would she even appreciate the fact that I came to check on her? Why did I come? I'd never done this for anyone else so why her? Why this woman?

"Miss Mitten?" I called into the room pulling the door open. She looked up at me tears streaking down her face. Her blue eyes bore deep into me the sorrow there, the anger emotions too deep to comprehend.

"You were right." She managed out sitting on top the hospital bed clutching the pillow. "I was too close. It was irrational, I shouldn't have ever gotten so close." Her chest heaved in sobs and I moved in closer. I hadn't dealt with many girls outside the host club. Other the Haruhi and Renge, neither of which ever reacted this way. I was stunned by the fact that I was stunned about what to do.

"Perhaps I was right." She glared at me through her tears, "however so were you. I'm sure Arthur was more then happy having such a beautiful woman by his bedside." She smiled slightly at that, most likely recalling those exact words from whom they came from originally. The old man must have told her the same thing he'd told me.

"He was a lovely man." She whispered, "Life was cruel to him."

"Isn't it cruel to us all?" Her face began to flicker with emotions, pain appearing more often then any other.

"Yes." She whispered and I desperately wanted to know why. I'd never wanted to know why before. There wasn't much I knew about Ms. Mitten despite her thinking I did. Her case was sealed off from everyone, covered by an identity switch at eighteen years of age. She seemed to want to cover up her past and that was how it remained. I did however recover the knowledge that Kitten Mitten did not have any family, none that contacted her. Either that meant they didn't know where she was, or that there was no one left to know whom she was.

"Why don't we go to a bar?" I suggested pulling the petite girl from the bed, "a few drinks will do you wonders." A small smile appeared on her face before she nodded.

"I'd like that." She whispered reaching down to smooth her shirt, "thank you Mr. Ootori. I'm sorry about how I reacted the other day."

"Apology accepted, however please refrain from repeating your mistakes again." She nodded and I cleared my throat looking away, "also, I'm sorry for the comment I made about you. I had no right to hold that against you."

"That sounds like a real apology Mr. Ootori." She grinned like a Cheshire cat up at me and I nodded.

"It was." I bluntly answered as she took a step in front of me.

"Apology accepted then."

We arrived at the bar ten minutes later finding a pair of comfortable seats in the corner.

"Beer." I spoke up before the bar tender could ask glancing to the woman on my left. The bar tender took all of three seconds to notice her and then his eyes softened. A strange sensation filled me as I glared at him the urge to grab the man and throw him down was only a feeling I'd felt about Haruhi. I wanted to protect this woman that was all there was to it. After all she was a kind, and intelligent woman, she deserved more then what this man could offer.

"Two shots and a Mai Tai." She told him turning to look back at me, "so I'm guessing you've never come here."

"Never had the reason to." I replied with a shrug as he returned with my beer and the shots. She pushed one over to me before taking hers.

"You're not on shift tonight Mr. Ootori, you deserve some time to loosen up. Your still young." She winked reminding me of my own words. I grinned; logically I knew that on the off chance I could be called up. Illogically I reached out for the shot and took it anyways. The night continued like that drinking talking about random things, she seemed interested in my delusional friends but who was I to blame her after she'd met them.

"And that is how I met Tamaki." She was laughing trying to stay in her seat. Her face was covered by a sickly sweet smile, eyes crinkled with laughter and tears caught at the edges. She clutched her stomach trying to catch her breath and just stared at her. Brown hair brushed back behind her ears a few straying to betray this command softly grazing her cheek. I pondered just how soft that cheek could be and by the time I'd thought of it I was reaching out to brush the hair from her face. We froze like that my knuckles grazing back from behind her ear to lie on her left jaw bone.

Her skin was incredible soft; her lips pursed as a small gush of wind very much like a last breath escaped them. Irrationally my thumb seemed to have a mind of its own reaching out to brush over her bottom lip. As my left hand moved to push the hair from the right side of her neck, playing softly with the small hairs behind her neck. I pulled her towards me touching my lips to hers.

She tasted of lime with a subtle tang of vodka. I felt her hands move to loop around my neck, one grazing up through my hair pulling me roughly into her. I gently bit her lip to keep myself from groaning at the contact of her body on mine.

She gasped lightly pulling away slightly turning my bite into more of a tug. The hand in my hair moved downwards pushing lightly at my chest before clutching my shirt, as if it couldn't decide. We broke apart slightly for air before our antics continued my left hand reaching out to pull her bar stool closer to mine the cold of the metal jolting through my body.

My eyes flew open then and I grabbed her sides to push her away from me sending her flying off her stool. The bar was silent as the stool bounced off the floor sending all eyes our way. Me on my feet and the woman I worked with and respected staring at me from the floor. I was sure from the shock and terror on her face that I had the exact same expression on my own.

Damn, _we'd_ just screwed up big time.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked it. Favorite if you love it. Follow if you absolutely need more.**

**The other hosts will appear as often as they can.**

**Some chapters will be M rated, hence the rated M.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	5. Chapter Five: I Do Want You

**And So Kyoya Met Her**

* * *

**A.N: This is just something I thought about at the end of watching the series again.**

**I hope you enjoy this story about Kyoya and Kitten.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. I do own the OC Kitten Mitten.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

* * *

I stared at my computer, it was bright and blurring but I continued to stare. It'd been the only thing able to distract my brain from that kiss. That amazing world shattering kiss I'd received only two nights ago. A kiss that woke me in the night in a hot sweaty mess, wanting only the touch of those hands that'd traced up from my hips. Hands that touched me in a way no one ever had. I sighed closing my eyes; so far my brain was not blocking the memory out at all.

"Miss Mitten?" I looked up to see the man who haunted me dreams…no he didn't haunt my dreams. He brought pleasure to my dreams.

"Y-yes." I replied my voice catching and his lips turned up into a smirk. He seemed to enjoy watching me struggle with this predicament.

"You were spacing out. Again." He added and I looked down to see a file covering my keyboard. Taking a breath I picked it up and glanced at the number.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't been sleeping very well." I replied standing up and moving past him. The small space between us caused our arms to brush, and it sent shivers up my spine. I heard him let out an uneven breath before turning and walking in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Apparently this wasn't affecting just me. It was nice to know that somewhere deep down under that exterior Kyoya Ootori was sexually interested in me and could be reminded of that from just my touch alone.

"Kitten!" I heard a girl call turning around to see Michelle calling and waving her brown arms in the air. Her hair flopped on top her head in a messy and loose bun.

"Michelle." I greeted as she caught up to me her pearly white teeth showing from between her lips as she smiled at me.

"Come to the bar tonight, all us gals are going for a drink." I sighed glancing at my watch. I knew I'd be out of here by seven, eight at the latest. However just thinking of a bar made me think of Mr. Ootori, which led to thinking of _that_.

"I'll see if I can make it." I replied following the raven-haired girl up the stairs.

"You have to come! Anya hasn't seen you in forever! Plus Lily says you've been kind of out of it recently." She turned to look at me, "tell me did something happen? Did you meet someone? Who is he, what does he look like!?" She gushed out verbal blabber and an array of questions I had no desire to answer.

"I have a patient to attend Michelle. I'll try and make it." I replied turning to knock on the door.

"Oh, alright then but if you don't come I'll tell all the girls that you have a mystery boy." With that the energetic pediatric nurse hurried down the hall to the Children's ward.

* * *

"You look nice." A deep voice rumbled from behind me and I spun to see Mr. Ootori staring at me "is there somewhere you have to be?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Invited to a bar." I replied, "but as I was leaving Tanya brought in some paperwork so I'm just finishing that up before I go."

"You do realize it's nine forty two." He replied and I glanced at my clock to see his statement was correct.

"I'm sure the girls will still be there." I replied and I heard a chair pull up beside me.

"Ah, a girls night out." Reaching out he took the keyboard from my hands, "you should head out now. I can finish this, you wouldn't want to waste all the effort you've put into that outfit." I watched him out of my right eye; he didn't seem to glance my way at all as I stood up.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"You've done most of the work, it'll only take me a few minutes." I squeezed my way through the tiny gap between his chair and the wall behind us. The short lavender dress I was wearing bunched up to my thigh and I reached down desperate to cover up my legs. "Your hair is slipping." He whispered but with no one in the room it felt like an echo.

"Oh, your right." I replied reaching up to tighten the elastic holding my curls together.

"You look nice, for a girls night out." I looked over to see him staring at me, his hands still typing. "Almost too nice."

"It's a bar." I replied not wanting to admit it was an attempt to capture his attention. One last try, my brain had reasoned and if it falls flat then I'll surely find someone to help with my sexual needs tonight. The typing stopped and he looked back at the screen, I wanted to call out to him. To capture those brown-gray eyes look at me. For him to look at me the way he looked at me the other night. To be embraced just by this eyes alone.

"Kitten." He whispered my first name, having said it aloud for the first time since he'd addressed me as Kitten Mitten. "I can't." He finished and I nodded, he was right rationally we couldn't do this.

"I know." I replied and I did, I completely understood just how irrational it was for us to want each other like we did. That one wrong move could bring awkwardness into the workplace, which it could potentially ruin, his reputation and my own. I turned around then to walk out this room and forget it all. Give up on something I can never have. I'd done it before I can do it again.

"But I want too." He spoke and I turned to find him standing leaning on the wall behind my desk. His eyes were closed his face was scrunched up in thought but also remorse. "It's irrational, ridiculous and completely unbelievable! But I do want you." He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Mr. Ootori." He shook his head taking a step towards me,

"Kyoya." He replied, "Just once call me Kyoya." I stared at the wonderful man just in front of me. Only two feet away.

"If I do, I don't know if I can stop." I replied and his eyes seemed to burn with the same fire that consumed me every night. "I can't stop thinking about you Mr. Ootori, I've tried everything."

"Kitten." He sighed my name and my heart was set off in a flutter. Something no man had ever been able to accomplish. His eyes looked into mine brown-gray meeting blue like the sky staring at the ground never able to touch only able to watch one an' other from far far away.

"Kyoya." I whispered.

His eyes lit up and his long arm reached out to grab my wrist pulling me into him. I didn't have time to assemble the shock from his actions, I'd never seen him act rough before. He didn't stop though pressing his lips down on mine as I gasped, his tongue slammed into my mouth in a heated kiss. A kiss I'd only dreamed about at night. He pushed me onto the desk to his left lifting me onto the lip to gain better access. His large hands ran through my hair tugging softly through tangles and holding me against him.

Like he thought I was going to run. His left hand slipped down my neck and traced my curves running along them as if to memorize them. I knew he was, I knew exactly what it was he was doing. He was memorizing this, he was taking a memory, he wanted to remember every detail because this, this was the last time he would touch me like this. We were two moths attracted to a burning flame, the closer we got the hotter we became. As we all know heat causes friction and friction burns and I'd never known anything to burn like I was right now. Ever touch; ever brush of his skin on mine, his fingers skimming my right thigh as he pushed my dress up. I was on fire wanting more, trying to push the rationality of my actions away. I wanted to enjoy this, to thrive in this moment.

Reaching out I ran my hands through his hair; I could feel the tears fall down my face. I'd lost something I'd never had to begin with, and somehow the fact that I'd come so far in life. Worked so hard to get what I wanted, to make myself a better life. When in actuality the one person I ever truly wanted could never be mine, then why did it really matter? What else is there for us to look forward to at the end of the day?

"Kitten." He whispered my name as if he worshiped it holding my face in his hands, "this." I nodded pressing my index finger against his lips.

"Goodbye Kyoya." I replied pushing myself off the desk my body grazing down his as I rushed out of the office. Once I was in the lobby I let the tears stream down my face before brushing them aside. Crying wouldn't fix anything what's done is done, it takes two to tango but eventually, the music stops.

* * *

"Kitten!" A voice called out waving me to the only table full of girls. As if it hadn't been obvious to me. I smiled at the girls placing my bag on my chair before sitting down.

"Damn, girl you fine." Anya slurred in my direction and I turned bright red.

"Thanks, I felt like this deserved a little dress up fun." I replied with a wink.

"Your right we shouldn't have to be single, were," Michelle hiccupped before continuing, "young, bright and beautiful woman!"

"Yeah!" Lily cheered standing up on her chair. I glanced the bartender who watched her with wary eyes.

"I'm going to grab a drink." I whispered to Annabeth who nodded at me her knuckles white where she gripped what I was certain to be a soda. "You want another?" I asked pointing at it and she looked up at me.

"Just a sprite." She answered and I smiled, "I figured one of us had to be responsible." I nodded before getting up; she didn't want to be responsible. I could tell that she knew exactly what it was like to be just as drunk as Lily. Probably so drunk she passed out and forgot what happened.

For someone like Annabeth who was a doctor in the Critical Care center she always liked to be in control. To black out as hard as she must have, I'm sure that would make her refrain from drinking.

"Sprite and a martini on the rocks." I ordered leaning on the bar as I waited for him to return with the drinks. My eyes searched the floor, looking for someone. Someone to take my mind off him, and then I saw him. Somehow it seemed to floor me that someone as prestigious as Mitsukuni Haninozuka would be in a shabby bar like this. He sat alone in the far corner of the room swirling a stick around his drink.

"Sprite and martini." A voice said to my left and I reached out to grab the drinks eyes glued to the bright haired male.

"Thanks." I muttered behind me as I returned to the table to place Annabeth's soda beside her, "I'll be right back." I told anyone who bothered to listen. Most of the girls were intensely listening to Lily's account of her last boyfriend. I had no interest in her relationships, which from her apparent list she'd had many of.

As I moved closer I could noticeable see that his ever-present shadow Mr. Morinozuka was not present. His thin finger was still pushing his stirring sword around a bright pink martini. At the other end of the sword there was a pierced strawberry that his eyes remained focused on.

"Mr. Haninozuka?" I asked sitting down across from him. His amber eyes flicked up into my own and he looked almost taken aback.

"Ms. Mitten." He replied dully, not at all like the cheerful boy I'd met not long ago.

"You seem down." And I watched as he sighed, "I know we have just met and you no nothing about me. However I am a nurse and we do follow patient confidentiality laws. I swear on my own life Mr. Honinozuka that whatever you tell me today will remain between us."

"I can't burden you." He whispered and I leaned in closer to hear him better.

"Sometimes the best person to tell something to is someone who doesn't know you at all." I whispered to him repeating the words that someone had once told me.

"My father is dying." He whispered tears gathering in his amber eyes, "and soon he'll die."

"You can't stop him from passing away Mitsukuni." I used his first name taking his hand in mine. I'd seen many people grieve over the years and the just from holding ones hand it seemed to ease them into a neutral state.

"Ms. Mitten."

"Kitten, call me Kitten." I replied, "Everyone does, well mostly everyone." I fixed my answer thinking of one person who would never speak my first name again.

"Kitty-Chan," he continued and I was glad he seemed happy enough to give me a nickname. "I'm sure you know by now that we aren't exactly middle class people." I smiled,

"You're referring to the fact that with your fathers death you'll have to inherit the business." Honey looked down and nodded, "you'll be great Honey. You've got the determination and the spirit for it just because your brother and father are strong willed people doesn't mean you will be too. You can run the business and remain just who you are today."

"You really think so?" He asked his face brightening a little and I nodded.

"You're intelligent, kind and young. All three are exceeding what you need to run a thriving company in this day and age. Being hardcore and stiff with people when you need to be, and sweet as cake with those you need to invest in you and your work." Honey smiled at me lifting the sword out of his drink to chomp down on the strawberry, "and Honey, just because you're small doesn't make you incompetent."

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" He asked and I shrugged,

"We all feel incompetent at times, for different things. For example, and you can't tell anyone this," I added giving him a stern look waiting for him to nod before I continued, "I feel undeserving of my life because I grew up on the streets. I feel incompetent because sometimes I don't understand basic things that people refer to everyday." Honey's face fell and he squeezed my hand.

"Your not incompetent." He told me and I grinned.

"Tell me, does Mr. Morinozuka know you are here?" I asked and I knew the answer was a no as soon as his face went white. "I'd think he'd be rather worried, don't you?"

"Takashi!" He cried out pulling his hand out of mine as he patted down his pockets, "I forgot my phone in the apartment."

"I've got mine." I replied pulling it out and looking over at Honey, "do you know the number by memory?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Mori put himself in as speed dial number one." He replied and I grinned.

"The two of you are close."

"As close as cousins can get." He replied amber eyes filled with the life that was missing when I first walked over. Looking back at my phone I realized that there was only one person in my phone I could call.

Scrolling down I hesitated over the name Ootori, Kyoya before clicking the call button.

* * *

"He couldn't have gone far Mori." Kaoru tried to reason with the clumsy man as he knocked over another glass.

"We've looked at all the usual spots," Hikaru added, "he'll come back soon don't worry so much Sempai."

"The twins are right." I replied grateful that Tamaki and Haruhi were over in Japan. I couldn't imagine Tamaki's reaction to finding out Honey had gone missing. If he left anywhere it was in a rush, his cell remained silent on the table. I'd only seen Mori lose control of himself a few times, once being when Honey-Sempai had gotten a cavity in there third year. Another time was when we'd gone to my families new relaxation facility.

"Honey-Sempai isn't no weakling either, he can take care of himself."

"Anybody stupid enough to attack him will end up in the hospital." Hikaru added to his brother's statement. Mori just sighed sitting down on the couch head in his hands.

The room turned silent and then you could hear the faint sound of a piano. Clair de Lune, I'd recognize that song anywhere, because it was the song I'd chosen for, I took a deep breath. This was not the right time to be thinking of Ms. Mitten.

"Uh, Kyoya-Sempai I think your phone is ringing." Kaoru commented and I realized he was completely right. The twins had there up to something grins on their faces and I pulled my phone out of my coat.

The piano got increasingly louder as I realized it was Clair de Lune. I hadn't changed the ring tone back and those two idiots had caught on to me.

I was never one to pick ringtones for every person, the only ringtone that was different was work, and this obnoxious song for Tamaki. That however was not my doing, back in our first year of the host club the twins had changed everyone ring tone for Tamaki to be obnoxious and extremely loud. I never bothered to change it seeing as it warned me just what I was about to get into.

"Well, well well." Hikaru taunted, "I wonder just who could be calling the overlord at this hour."

"Yes, quite a predicament I would say." Kaoru replied both grinning at me, their mind turning away from the real issue at hand.

"Ms. Mitten." I answered the call hearing the slight intake of breath on the other side. Just that noise alone drove me nuts, my mind sending me images of the _mistake_ we'd partook in earlier that night.

"Is Mr. Morinozuka there?" She asked and I felt my façade drop for a moment.

"Yes."

"May I speak with him?" She asked and I looked over at Mori, his head in his hands. His face was written with worry and I walked over to him.

"It's for you." I offered him my phone, which he took graciously.

"Why would she want to speak to Mori?" Kaoru asked and I shrugged it was puzzling to me as well. I suppose if I thought of it rationally I could figure it out, however I just felt a burning feeling in my stomach. Like the build up of anger that made me want to grab my phone back and keep them a thousand miles apart. The woman did not make me rational, she made me completely irrational.

"Yes?" Mori spoke into the phone, "Ms. Mitten? Right, sorry Kitten if there a reason you're calling me." Kitten? Had she asked him to call her that? Why was everyone but me able to call her by her first name? I sat across from Mori watching as he leaned back in his seat. "He's there, with you right now?"

Kaoru and Hikaru moved to sit beside Mori staring at the phone. Probably trying to listen to the other side of the call.

"Miksukuni!" Mori cried out standing on his feet, "Where are you? Are you okay? Stay there we're on our way!" Mori rushed out causing all three of us to stand with him.

"Honey is with Kitten?" Kaoru asked as Mori hung up and handed me the phone back.

"Yes." Mori replied already half way to the door leading out of the apartment the two shared, "there at a bar three blocks from the hospital she works at. Something called,"

"Vital." I finished for him, "I know the place." Pulling my keys out I unlocked the car for everyone to pile into.

"Is he alright?" Hikaru asked, "It doesn't seem like Honey-Sempai to go to a bar."

"It's not, Honey doesn't like to drink." Mori replied tapping his foot impatiently as I turned the next corner pulling over at the drabble bar that was Vital.

"This really doesn't look like Honey-Sempai's kind of place." Kaoru whispered as we stepped out of the vehicle.

"TAKASHI!" We heard the high-pitched call as Honey ran out of the bar tackling the tall male in a hug.

"Mitsukuni, what were you thinking!" Mori scolded him, his protective instincts kicking in.

"I didn't mean too!" Honey rushed out tears falling out of his eyes, "I just wanted to escape life." I glanced back at the door, as it swung open again. She walked out just as beautiful was earlier, the lavender dress covering her thighs that it had once bunched up around. Her blue eyes were alight with life as she watched Honey and Mori hug. Yet, behind there was something, something she didn't want anyone to know.

"Thank you." Mori spoke up his eyes on Kitten as Honey finished apologizing. The blonde moved closer to Kitten taking her hand in his and I wanted to cut it off. She simply smiled as they exchanged words that none of us heard, I guessed that we also weren't supposed too.

"It was nice talking to you as well Mitsukuni." She replied.

"Honey, please call me Honey." He told her and she smiled.

"It'd be an honor."

"Well if you're going to call him Honey you have to call me Kaoru not Hitachiin."

"Same goes for me, unless you can't tell us apart." Hikaru winked at her and she looked at them studiously. Her bottom teeth slowly pulled the left corner of her upper lip into her mouth. She always did that when she was thinking and it was unbelievably sexy.

"I think I can manage." She replied, "you are after all different people it'd be an insult to address you both the same way."

"Ms. Mitten." I spoke up and her eyes finally looked my way before shifting back to the twins.

"I hope to see you all again soon." She smiled at them avoiding making eye contact with me, "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Ootori."

"There's more then enough room in my car, let me drive you home as well." I called to her and she looked at the ground. She was debating the pros and cons, I knew this because her eyes scrunched up as she thought.

"No. I don't think that will be a good idea after tonight." She smiled at Honey before turning on her heel and walking past the bar she'd just visited.

"Ouch." Kaoru winced looping an arm around my neck.

"Don't worry about it, she'll come around." Hikaru told me leading me back to the car. Only the twins had no idea what they were talking about, she had come around.

In fact she'd made the first move, and I shot her down. It was harder then I thought it was, thinking about her. Dreaming about her, waking up looking at the other side of my bed in hopes of seeing her there.

"No, no she won't." I replied pulling my door open, "because I told her not to bother." I finished not wanting to go into the full details.

"You said what!" Kaoru asked shocked, "how could you she's like-"

"She really likes you Kyo-Chan." Honey spoke up, "she might not have told me but she only helped me cause of you."

"That's not true Honey-Sempai, I'm sure Kitten helps people all the time, she's a nice person." Kaoru argued and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter, it's never going to happen so drop it."

"Well if it doesn't happen for you," Honey started to say staring up at the room, "then there is no reason to stop me from pursuing her."

For a moment I thought I heard a glass vase shatter. Yet nothing around me seemed to have shattered.

* * *

"Are you serious about here Mitsukuni?" Mori asked his cousin a few minutes after Kyoya had dropped them off.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not its obvious Kyoya and her love each other. No matter how obstinate they are." Honey turned his amber eyes on his cousin. There was no one in the world that he loved more the Takashi. "Plus I have you don't I." He grinned at the tall overprotective best friend.

"Of course." Mori replied as if it was completely obvious and to him it was. He would always be there for Honey, even when he finally got married and had kids. Honey would always and forever remain as Mitsukuni Haninozuka's. Until the day he was sent away he would remain where he was, standing just beside him.

The Hitachiin brothers sat in the living room of their apartment the one they'd bought next to Haruhi's and Tamaki's. The close proximity made it so they could barge in at any given moment. However throughout the years Tamaki had taken precautions to that and started to add a security alarm. A camera that recognized the two brothers. Which made it impossible to sneak in on the couple.

"Kyoya's an idiot." Kaoru spoke first breaking the silence. Not that either needed to speak their thought patterns were completely synced.

"He's a big idiot." Hikaru confirmed. Looking at his brother his own head swirled with questions. Like whom would Kaoru marry? Would Hikaru ever find the same happiness? Was there anyone out there that he could love like he loved Haruhi? Someone who spoke like Kitten had earlier that night? That would try beyond reason to tell which twin was which. Just like Tamaki had to get them to join the Host Club.

"Kyoya deserves to be happy." Kaoru whispered glancing up at his more mischievous brother, "wouldn't you agree Hikaru?"

A smirk spread across Hikaru's face as he caught on to just what Kaoru was suggesting.

* * *

I didn't know what compelled me. I just had to make sure she'd gotten home safely; after all I was technically her boss. It was a responsibility to check on my interns especially if they were in an unsafe part of town. Excuses, a part of my brain responded, irrational but I knew that already.

I knocked on her door waiting to hear any signs of life. The doorknob slowly twisted and I was met with her blue eyes. Her brown hair was swept elegantly to one side and braided to keep from straying. She was wearing a plain white tank top and pink, black plaid pants that pooled at her feet. Around her neck was a soft lavender towel with white roses trimming the edges giving off an embroidered feel.

"Mr. Ootori?" She sighed looking at me through the thin chain that blocked me from entering her apartment.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked it. Favorite if you love it. Follow if you absolutely need more.**

**The other hosts will appear as often as they can.**

**Some chapters will be M rated, hence the rated M.**

**WARNING NEXT CHAPTER IS M RATED!**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	6. Chapter Six: Sex Isn't Only For Couples

**And So Kyoya Met Her**

* * *

**A.N: This is just something I thought about at the end of watching the series again.**

**I hope you enjoy this story about Kyoya and Kitten.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. I do own the OC Kitten Mitten.**

**LEMON WARNING, M RATED**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

* * *

I didn't know what compelled me. I just had to make sure she'd gotten home safely; after all I was technically her boss. It was a responsibility to check on my interns especially if they were in an unsafe part of town. Excuses, a part of my brain responded, irrational but I knew that already.

I knocked on her door waiting to hear any signs of life. The doorknob slowly twisted and I was met with her blue eyes. Her brown hair was swept elegantly to one side and braided to keep from straying. She was wearing a plain white tank top and pink, black plaid pants that pooled at her feet. Around her neck was a soft lavender towel with white roses trimming the edges giving off an embroidered feel.

"Mr. Ootori?" She sighed looking at me through the thin chain that blocked me from entering her apartment.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home alright." I informed her, "seeing as you-"

"You should've just called me then." She replied, "It'd be easier. For both of us." I looked up to see the lust in her eyes that hadn't been there moments before.

"Kitten," I started to speak when she bluntly interrupted me.

"Don't say my name." I stared back at her, "please, it only makes this so much harder." She whispered and I closed my eyes.

"Your right I should've called. I thought about it, but I wanted to see you." I heard her sigh, "I wanted to thank you for calling me about Honey." I watched her reaction soften before she nodded.

"It was the rational thing to do."

"Honey mentioned on the ride back that you knew Mori would be worried."

"Of course I knew, the first time I met then Mr. Morinozuka was more then just Honey's shadow. He was like a protective guardian for the boy, anyone would go crazy worried if they lost the person they were protecting."

"Right. Well then have a goodnight Ms. Mitten." I turned to go as the door closed and then a rustling noise was heard. I was two feet from the door when I heard it fly open with a bang and a hand wrapped around my bicep.

"You can't just show up at my doorstep because your worried about me and then flee the scene before I can get a word in." She snapped and I looked back at the incredible brave woman.

"What is it you have to say to me?" I asked trying to keep my voice from softening; trying to remain the authority it was meant to hold.

"I don't want to forget." She whispered and I held my breath, "I want to remember every touch. Ever feeling, every thought." Her hand loosened on my arm as she trailed her fingertips down to take my hand. "I don't want to lose what I never had to start with, isn't that rational?"

"No, it's completely irrational." I replied pushing her back into her apartment. She reached out and gripped my dress shirt at my elbows pulling me with her. "That's why we can't be together."

"Who said we had to be together?" She asked, "we don't have to be a couple."

"Miss Mitten." I summoned my commanding voice and she trembled in my arms her eyes lighting up with the same fire.

"You said you wanted me." She said drawing me into her apartment. I could've pulled away; I should've left her there. But she was right; rationally we didn't have to be a couple. Perhaps all it could take was a night in bed together to move on. I knew I was being irrational again. Sure I'd had many wonderful dreams about her, in many compromising positions. Many of which came to mind as I looked around her apartment. However every dream ended with the one thing I'd never done with a woman. Cuddling, waking up, making breakfast for her and none of them were sex dreams. They were all intense dreams about making love, love to a woman who was driving me insane.

"I do." I whispered leaning down to kiss her where her neck met her shoulder. Taking a deep breath of the sweet rose scented skin.

"Good." She replied, "cause I want you too Kyoya." Her voice was heavy with arousal and she said my name in a breathy moan. The air from her lips brushing over my neck and sending me into a frenzy as I attacked her lips with my own.

She pulled at my lip with her teeth, grazing it softly before I couldn't take soft anymore. I thrusted my tongue into her mouth, exploring, just the feeling of the two meeting. The sensation it sent sending my brain askew.

I wanted to touch every inch of this woman, and I intended to do just that. Skimming my hand over her breast I heard her breath catch as I realized the only thing between her skin and my own was two shirts. She'd already removed her bra for the night; on one hand it was one less piece of clothing. On the other I'd wanted to tease to taunt her with every single piece of clothing. If we were going to do this we were going to do this my way.

She moaned as I ran a hand down her spin pulling at the waistband of her pants reaching to the front to undo the simple bow that tightened it around her. With nothing holding them up they fell to her feet white glossy skin exposed to the soft lighting to the room. I reached down to run my hand up her thigh catching her as she gave way to my touch.

"Kyoya," She moaned my name and I picked her up throwing the only door that was closed open to see her miniaturized bed. At the moment however I didn't care how big the bed was, I was willing to take this woman against her front door. The only thing stopping me was that she deserved better then a quick shag to remove sexual tension.

"Kitten." I whispered her name throwing her onto the bed before covering her body with my own. I felt her small hands reach under my shirt tracing my stomach before starting to undo my buttons. She shivered in my arms as I traced my fingers lightly over the small piece of fabric covering her reaching up to remove her shirt. I moved down to kiss her bellybutton, my hands gripping her hips as she arched into my touch.

"Kyoya, Kyoya please." She begged and it was the sweetest thing that ever graced my ears.

"Again." I ordered pulling away from her, "say it again."

"Please." She begged reaching around my neck in an attempt to pull me back down, "please Kyoya, I want this. I want you." I was sure I had a stupid grin on my face like Tamaki would wear but at that moment I wasn't thinking that. I wasn't thinking about anything but how to make her cry out for me again and again.

I succeeded in this as my lips locked around her nipple, hearing her gasp as she arched her chest into my touch. My left hand reached out to play with her other breast as her moans continued between gasps of air.

"Kyoya." She whispered my name her fingernails reaching down to run through my hair pulling and tugging at it she grasped the back of my shirt with one hand and I removed myself from her to throw it across the room. Her hands maneuvered there way from the top of my chest to trace down my body as I just watched her.

Her chest heaved as she managed to catch her breath, her lips were slightly swollen from the demanding kiss we'd had in the foyer. Her large blue eyes stared up at me checking me out as I did her, they were half way closed and filled with lust. I felt her hands reach my belt and heard the familiar click as it was pulled a part letting my pants fall to bunch at my knees. Moving off her I kicked them off as I traced my fingers over her breasts.

"Kyoya, kiss me." She whispered and I leaned in covering her lips with my own as small hands reached to tug my boxers off. I made an incoherent sound between a gasp and a moan as her small hands wrapped around my base.

"Kitten," I growled pulling away from the kiss resting my forehead on hers.

"Kyoya." She grinned as my body reacted to hearing her say my name, "your beautiful." She whispered kissing my chest but my mind wasn't listening to her words or that simple action. It was focused on the small hands moving up and down my shaft. My arms on that supported my on either side of her gave way. I felt my chest crash upon hers, her maneuvering however didn't stop. She giggled slightly as I jerked in her hand moaning her name into her ear.

"Stop." I said reaching down to separate her hands from me, "I don't want it to be like this." I grabbed her hands and held them above her head, leaning down I kissed her breast before grabbing the flimsy piece of cloth that was left. It was completely soaked and she bucked into my touch as I trailed a finger down her most intimate area. Slowly I pulled the fabric away gently brushing her foot before tossing it to lie near my shirt. Reaching out I grabbed desk drawer pulling it open to find a box of condoms. I grinned, figures she'd have put a box in here. Grabbing one I tore it open and rolled it on.

"Kyoya." She whimpered my name watching my actions as she begged me for more.

"Yes?" I asked moving back over her and she looked up at me.

"Touch me." I complied brushing my fingers just under her breasts. She hissed under her breath, "not there." She cried out reaching to take my hand and attempting to pull it down lower. Pulling my hand away I reached up to pull at her braid.

"This has to go." I whispered by her lips pulling the hair tie out I pushed my hand through her hair gripping it roughly, but not enough to hurt her.

"Kyoya, please." She begged arching her waist to collide with mine and it took everything in me not to slam into her then and there.

"What do you need Kitty." I whispered and she glared at me,

"I need you to touch me, down there." She replied and I reached down with my other hand. Brushing it over her hips I lazily dragged it over her soft skin. Leaning in I kissed her neck pulling my fingers through her hair grasping at the base of her head to angle her head to mine.

"Down here?" I asked my hand skimming down her thigh and she shook her head. "Here?" I teased her brushing my fingers over the short hairs back towards her stomach. Her body tensed and I trailed my fingers back down, "how about here." I finished running a finger down her clit.

"Yes," she moaned and I moved my hand to brush her clit with my thumb as I thrust a finger into her. She was moaning at the sensation and I groaned with anticipation. I continued to pleasure her for a while before adding a second finger, she muscles tightened around my fingers. "Kyoya." She moaned nails biting into my back. I watched as she arched into my fingers before pulling them out. Positioning myself before she had a chance to complain I thrusted into her moaning at the shere feeling. She clenched around me and I felt her nails bite into me as she took in the same sensation I was feeling.

"Kitten." I murmured into her ear as I began to move. I kept my mouth busy as I kissed ever part of her I could reach. My hands stayed positioned on her hips pulllng out over and over again before thrusting back in to her tight warmth.

"Kyoya." She called my name louder this time as she neared her climax. I felt her muscles clench around me as she called my name. I increased my pace as she fell over the edge screaming my name, burying my face in her neck I let out a guttural moan as I too came to my climax.

We breathed heavy as I pushed myself off of her with what little room we had. The bed was ridiculously small which I was grateful for at the moment. Too tired to complain I removed the condom throwing it in the trash bin before turning back to the naked woman on my right.

She gave me a tired smile reaching out to take my hand, "Sleep." She said and I looked at the door. This was supposed to be sex, and if it was to remove the tension then I should leave. However my body felt exhausted and the idea of lying down with her even platonically was rather appealing. Pulling the sheets out from under her I threw them over the both of us.

She smiled moving closer to me in the small bed before turning her back to me. Lazily I moved my arm over her side pulling her into me, finding that she fit perfectly into my body. I knew that when I woke in the morning my rational mind back on I would be utterly shocked to find myself spooning her. That however did not stop me from kissing the back of her neck.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked it. Favorite if you love it. Follow if you absolutely need more.**

**The other hosts will appear as often as they can.**

**Some chapters will be M rated, hence the rated M.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	7. Chapter Seven: More Then Just A Mistake

**And So Kyoya Met Her**

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all it's been too long time since I've even visited this site. Even longer since I've written however I am on another trip and sometimes seeing something new inspires me to write. That and a six hour drive :D I hope you enjoy what I've written and encourage even more. The more great things I hear the more it makes me want to write. Stick with me even though I'm slow :D if you read my Darkest Powers stories I will be updating a few of my stories. Hopefully finishing a few of them. I'm sorry if they end up rushed I just don't want to leave anything unfinished. **

**Thanks so much.**

**Raksha Souza**

* * *

**More Then Just A Mistake**

* * *

I felt like I'd run into a brick wall. My entire body was exhausted, my brain tried to find the reason as I lifted my hand to brush the hair from my face. Opening my eyes I found myself staring into a mass of brown hair. My hand tracing lines on a body that was not my own. I sighed, why couldn't I be rational around this woman? It would make my life so much easier.

I pulled myself away from her slowly hoping not to startle the brunette as she let out a soft sigh. As I pulled myself away I noticed thick white lines adorning her back, scars. On closer inspection there was the same lines down her sides and down the length of her arms. I reached out tracing the largest of the lines and her body flinched before remaining completely still. I'd woken her up.

"Good morning." I spoke void of all emotions. She turned slightly to look at me over her shoulder, staring down at my hand on her back.

"Do you mind not touching me there." She spoke moving so my hand fell limp to the bed. There was silence for a moment before she gathered the sheets around her, reaching around to pick up her clothes. I stood up to do the same pulling my pants on over my boxers as she scrambled through drawers to pull things out.

My white shirt lay in a heap on the floor completely crinkled and ruffled from the flurry of hands last night. As I picked it up her blue panties fell to the floor and I looked up to find the room empty. I reached down picking them off the floor before laying them on her dresser. I made her bed quickly hoping to erase all evidence of our moment of relapse. I exited the room to find my shoes kicked off in random directions, as were my socks. As I cleaned myself up the best I could I tried to remember where I'd left my keys.

"Looking for these?" A voice taunted from behind me, as did the jangle of metal on metal.

"Yes." I replied holding my hand out for them.

"We can forget this ever happened." She replied holding the keys from me, "or we can just see where it takes us."

"I won't forget." I replied, "we learn from our mistakes Miss Mitten." She flinched at my words and shoved my keys into my hand.

"Mistake, huh." She whispered more to herself before looking at me, "would you prefer it if I moved?"

"This place is small but it should be fine for just one person."

"No Ky- Mr. Ootori, I mean move out of Boston."

"You'd lose your internship."

"Just answer the damn question!" She demanded and I looked away heading to the door.

"I'm afraid I can't. That decision is up to you, whether you stay or go it won't affect my work."

"Would you like me to leave?" She prodded and I opened her door. No, I absolutely don't, is what I want to say. However I'd filled my quota for irrational things for my entire life.

"I wouldn't care either way Miss Mitten." I replied closing her door behind me. If she left it would certainly make it easier for me to work, I wouldn't get lost thinking about her. Or would I think about her more because she wasn't there to admire? If she moved she would find someone else, someone who could honestly love her like I never could. Not only because of our positions in the work place but because I was Kyoya Ootori.

I suppose in the end I had the same trouble as Tamaki and Haruhi. An aristocrat with a commoner is completely unheard of or at least it was until Haruhi stumbled upon the host club and became our dog.

As I got in my car I wondered if life would've been simpler if I hadn't been born as an Ootori. If I was born a class under if I wasn't a member of one of the most elite families in Japan. Could I be with her then? Or would I have never have met her? There were of course ridiculous what if questions as pointless as the game would you rather.

* * *

"Mr. Ootori sir you have a patient requesting you in room 91." I nodded at the girl behind the desk before walking in the direction of the room.

I could never tell you how stunned I was to see Honey sitting in the bed. He was sucking on a lollipop as Mori sat in the chair to his left.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sick Kyo-Chan! You have to check." Honey ordered and I took a deep breath re-arranging my glasses.

"You mean you have a slight fever?" I replied as Honey smiled at me.

"Oh no Kyo-Chan I have a bad fever, I think I need a nurse."

"Go home Sempai." I replied just as the door swung open.

"Honey-Chan?" Kitten's voice called and I watched Honey's face brighten.

"Kitty-Chan!" He called before coughing, "I'm sick and Kyo-Chan refuses to check on me."

"He really is sick, was up all night coughing." Mori told me, "brought him in after the towel had blood."

"I'm sure K- Mr. Ootori will do the best he can for you Honey-Chan, after all you are one of his closest friends. Are you not?" She directed this at me her eyes cold as steal and I nodded.

"I'll have you run some tests then Miss Mitten." I replied leaving the room with Mori.

"The two of you seem," Mori paused before continuing, "more tense then last night."

"It's nothing."

"It's clearly not nothing Kyoya." I turned into my office taking the files left by the nurses before flipping through them.

"Drop it Mori and tell me about Honey-Sempai."

"It wasn't long after you dropped us off. Honey said he felt weak and tired; he didn't even eat his cake. He headed off to bed and then the coughing started. He didn't want to go to the hospital so we agreed if it got worse we would. Earlier this morning he coughed blood up and passed out."

"He'll be well cared for Mori, I promise." I replied walking back out with Mori on my heels.

"What is stopping you from her?" Mori asked and I sighed opening a patient's door.

"Wait here." I replied going in to check on her and inform the family everything we had in the file. When I exited Mori was standing to the side waiting patiently.

"Kyoya." He said my name and I continued walking.

"We both work in the same hospital for one."

"It's an excuse." Mori decided and I knew that.

"She's my intern, that kind of relationship is forbidden." I replied and nodded when Mori didn't reply. His silence saying he agreed with me, "she's a commoner."

"That never stopped Tamaki."

"I'm not Tamaki," I replied, "I'm Kyoya Ootori, I grew up knowing I'd marry whomever my father chooses."

"But you didn't. You rejected her."

"Only because she would only tear the company down. She was of no use to me, she didn't have any merit."

"Ah, and neither does Miss Mitten is that what you're saying." Mori added and I gestured he wait outside the next patients room.

"I suppose that is exactly what I'm referring too." I replied, "I can't bring my family down because of one woman."

"You'll regret this decision one day Kyoya. I can guarantee that," Mori replied, "look at the Honinozuka's and the Morinozuka's relationship history. Master and slaves until two of them got married."

"Yes but both the families are high class."

"Now we are, Morinozuka's only lived to serve the Honinozuka family."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked pausing to look back at the taller man.

"Because I consider you a friend Kyoya." He replied, "and I'd hate to see you miss this chance." I sighed and nodded accepting the fact that Mori just wanted to help.

"Well thanks for trying." I replied turning back down the hall "lets see what Miss Mitten has on Honey-Sempai's fever."

"Honey's not serious." Mori spoke up as we continued on our way to Honey's room. When we arrived we found Honey and Kitten playing cards on his bed.

"Mori! Kitty-Chan taught me a fun new card game!" Honey screamed cheerfully and I watched Mori grin back at the blonde on the bed.

"It's just a silly card game one of the other kids taught me." Kitten said her eyes meeting mine before shifting over to Mori, "he mentioned cards so I thought-"

"It was so much fun! I can't wait to teach Tama-Chan." Honey expressed excitedly as Kitten handed me a clipboard.

It was the first time I felt my heart stop momentarily, for anyone besides Kitten. I looked at her and she had the best smile on her face even though she knew exactly what I was reading.

"I'm going to do a few more tests Sempai, Ms. Mitten if you'd please accompany me."

"We're sorry for the wait." She said smiling at the two cousin as Honey smiled back at her,

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to teach Mori that card game now." He spoke cheerfully as we walked out of the room. It was silent until we arrived at my office and I heard the door close behind me.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ootori." She whispered and I pulled my chair out.

"He's strong." I whispered, "Honey-Sempai will be fine." I spoke trying to wrap my mind around it before confirming her analysis.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." She whispered and I could hear her move towards me as I closed my eyes. I didn't think it'd ever happen, having someone as close to me as Honey-Sempai become one of my patients.

I felt cold fingers slide across my cheeks brushing my hair off my face. I couldn't help but sigh at her touch, trying my hardest to resist pulling her closer to me. I clutched my chair arms as tight as I could, leaning into the cold touch of her soft hands. I sighed as her fingers combed through my hair and I opened my eyes to look into hers.

"I'm sorry Kyoya." She apologized and I knew it was for more then just my sick friend. She started to pull away and I grabbed her wrist stopping her from moving.

"Kitten." I whispered and she smiled sadly at me moving to sit on my desk. If it were any other day, any other time I might've thought about the many things I'd want to do with this woman. In my office alone, and what that might entail on this desk.

However since it wasn't all I could do was stare into her eyes wishing things were different. Wishing. I never used to wish for anything, because wishing doesn't accomplish anything. I've always grown up knowing that what I wanted needed to be earned, and to earn it you needed to work at it. That was the life I knew, the life I wanted desperately to through away for this woman.

"I'll do whatever I can to help Honey, and I know you will as well Kyoya." She whispered comforting me, kissing my forehead.

"You're comforting me Ms. Mitten." I spoke up and I watched, as she turned red. Her eyes looked to the left staring at the wall. "Thank you." I said laying a hand on her knee.

"I don't think it was a mistake." She whispered and I watched her eyes fill with tears, "I won't think of it that way." She insisted and I sighed reaching out my that hand holding her wrist to rest it on her cheek.

Was there anything I could say? What do you say to someone when there's nothing in the world you want more then to protect them from yourself?

"It's a mistake because we know better, because we knew we-" I watched the tears fall down her face in streams as her hands fell off my cheeks to clasp each other in her lap.

"Stop." She whispered softly and I did, "I get it." She pushed my hands away stepping around my chair. She dropped a letter on my desk where she once sat, moving around my desk she walked out of the office.

_Letter of Resignation_

I wanted to rip it to pieces the moment I read those words. I hated the thought that she'd be leaving. I stood up cleaning my glasses before heading out to tell Honey the bad news.


	8. Chapter Eight: Be Spontaneous

**And So Kyoya Met Her**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all keep reading :D  
**

**Thanks so much.**

**Raksha Souza**

* * *

**Be Spontaneous**

* * *

_He doesn't want you._

_He'll never want you._

_Just like your Father._

_Just like your Mother._

_Just like the orphanage._

_Just like your Foster Parents._

_No one wants you._

I hated that voice the one in the back of my head constantly taunting me. Constantly forcing me to see the truth. I knew I had two weeks before I had to leave, two weeks isn't that long.

I was glad I didn't make close friends; I was glad that I wouldn't have to watch anyone else die before my eyes. I wasn't happy though.

Before Kyoya Ootori I couldn't tell you the last time I was happy. He's brought so much into my life without even knowing it. If only he knew. If only he cared.

_He doesn't._

I sighed tying my hair out of my face in a braid. I thought about how he'd react if he knew my past. Would he pity me? I'd hate that. Would he feel bad? Would he ask me to stay? I'd hate that more, to be pitied so much that he'd take back what he said about us being a mistake.

No, there was no use in telling Kyoya Ootori anything. I would spend the next few weeks accomplishing what seemed to be impossible over the past few days. Avoiding Mr. Ootori. I wouldn't let him sneak up on me anymore; he'd already found a place in my heart and torn me apart. I couldn't let him continue to destroy me from the inside anymore.

"Are you alright Miss?" A kind man asked and I smiled at him,

"I'm perfectly fine sir. Did you need any help?" I asked as he struggled with his wheelchair.

"I've been trying to get someone to help me to the Sun Room for awhile now." He admitted and I grinned taking the back of his wheel chair.

"I'd be happy to help." I replied wheeling him into the elevator.

"Something is troubling you." He commented, "You know I may look old but I'm also quite wise. Why not speak to an elder about your problems young lady?"

"I wouldn't want to bore you." I replied and he grinned,

"Boy troubles then." He replied and I couldn't help but laugh. "I have a grand daughter around your age. She just like her mother tended to avoid conversations when it was about guys." I smiled and the elevator doors opened.

"I suppose you could call it troubles but that's putting it lightly." I replied and he grinned.

"Have you admitted your feelings yet?" I nodded as we patiently waited for the elevator to move.

"It doesn't matter much, I'm going to move away soon anyways." I replied pushing him through the now opening doors.

"Ah, I see so you're running away." He replied as we reached the Sun Room, "I didn't peg you for a runner. Giving up so soon doesn't seem in your character at all Miss."

I thought about that, I was a runner. I have been running all my life, wither it was a slow jog or sprinting full out I have always been running. I wonder if I'll ever be able to stop.

"I'm not sure I know how to stop sir." I replied and he looked up at me,

"You don't need to stop, you just need to slow down to a walk." He replied and I smiled.

"You're incredibly insightful sir." I replied and he shrugged.

"We elders tend to be that way." He replied, "God knows my grandfather was. Now run along Miss, go fix this mess before it's too late."

"I don't think that would be in my best interest in this case Sir." I replied smiling down at his cheerful face, "but I'll keep that in mind for the next time I think of running away from my problems." His face was solemn and his face scrunched up showing all his wrinkles but to me they looked like wisdom lines.

"I certainly hope so, but perhaps it's best to stop and think about it now. If your always consumed in running away from your problems then eventually you'll make the mistake of running away from your destiny." He seemed almost somber like he was thinking back on something he'd previously done in life, "and then it'll haunt you until the day you died. What if you had chosen to stay? What if the happiness you achieved in life was only a fraction of the happiness you could have had, if you'd only listened to your heart-" His voice faded off as he stared at the sky above the Sun room.

"Sir are you-" I began before he wheeled himself away turning only to send me a small sad smile,

"But you don't have to listen to the grumbling of a grumpy old man." I left the gentleman in the Sunroom returning to the office I shared with Kyoya. I noticed that the letter I'd handed to him moments before lay on the keyboard exactly where I had placed it earlier. I was tempted to reach out and tear it up like the old man had suggested but as my fingers gripped the edges I remembered the night before. The way his hands ran down my body every touch like a raging fire under my skin, every quick exhaling breath that ran over my shoulders to tickle my spine. How his hands reached under my skirt the night before pulling me up onto my own desk. How that first kiss in the bar felt every piece of my body tingling with satisfaction, the raw emotion of desire coursing through my blood vessels.

"Miss Mitten?" His deep voice flooded into the room and I spun around trying to hide the flushing red that seemed to rush across my body at being caught thinking about him.

"Mr. Ootori, I was just- um-" I was at a lost for words when his eyes trailed down my arm to where I held the letter between my fingers, "taking this to the office. I saw that you'd forgotten and thought I would do it for you." His eyes seemed to steel up his dark brown black eyes were void of all emotion when he nodded.

"I didn't forget about it at all." He replied moving around to put one of his files away, "I merely thought I'd give you time to rethink your decision. This program only chooses two of the very best; one of those people was you. You should be honored and not squander this chance to be a better nurse." Every word hurt like a dagger.

All I had ever wanted to be was a better person then the people who tried to raise me. I thought that I could help kids who'd been in my situation to be a better parent when the time came around. I wanted a better life then the one that I was born into and I'd worked my butt off to be here to what?

Throw it all away from some guy at my work, no not some guy Kyoya Ootori the hot doctor, who was smart, kind and sexy. The man who looked at me like he saw the person I wanted to be, not the kid living who lived on the streets. This was the man who had rocked my world but none of these things added together correctly. Yes I would never forget the night I had with him, yes I was probably in love with him and while I realized this I also knew it was too late, because he was my boss. My boss! Thinking it all through I knew it was a mistake, that my desire and lust to have him had clouded my judgment. However, I had probably destroyed my career so it's not to late to throw in the towel now, I couldn't make the situation any worse.

"It's too late." I replied watching him slowly turn around to face me.

"What?"

"We've already jumped into something we can't go back on. I want to try this." I told him, "nothings going to change right? We can just help each other relieve tension, it's just sex. We've already done it once, what's one more time." He turned around leaning on the bookshelf behind him.

"It's irrational." He replied a slight grin on his face.

"And how often are you irrational Kyoya." I used his name watching him look up at me his eyes turning a darker brown the color brimming with lust.

"Last night would be the first." He replied his eyes dancing with the memories our night before.

"So jump in. Be spontaneous, live a little." I said walking over to him pressing my body up against his, "it's not like we haven't broken the rules already." I teased sliding my hands up his legs brushing my fingers over his hips just under the edge of his shirt. He reached down and pushed my hands away giving me a stern look.

"I'm not a spontaneous person, and it won't just be one time." He replied his voice a few octaves lower and I could feel the desire rolling off of him. "but I- you make me lose all reason." He glowered down at me his hand coming up and caressing my back gliding up my side until he reached up and pulled my hair out of its comb letting it fall down and tickle my shoulders.

His pull was strong as he gripped my hair and pulled me up locking his lips against my own. The kiss was as hot as our first one at that bar, his tongue swept over my bottom lip and I gasped at the feeling. I felt him reach down and pull my right leg up with his arm wrapping it around his waist as he spun us around to pin me against the bookshelf. His hand ran up and down my leg and he ran the other down my spine until he could slip it back up under my shirt.

"God." He spoke softly as he pulled back a little letting his hand play with the back of my bra, "if I could I would strip you down in this very room." His voice was carnal, dark, deep and panty dropping sexy I could hardly believe this man had any other voice. He could command an entire army of woman with that voice and I nearly collapsed at the sound of it in my ear as he whispered just exactly what he would do to me if he could keep everyone out of his office for the next few hours.

"Kyoya, I- if you keep-" I let out a moan as he grazed my breast with his rough fingers.

"Come now Kitten," He whispered softly into my ear kissing just below it, "be spontaneous." He threw my words back in my face with a Cheshire grin. I reached my hands up holding his face between them and pulled him into a kiss. Just as our lips touched and my body felt a bolt of excitement course through it I heard a throat clear.

"Excuse me." A deep voice cut through out escapade and we jumped apart. I looked over relieved to see it was just Takashi Morinozuka.

"Oh hey Takashi." I said cheerfully as I pulled myself out of Kyoya's arms.

"Honey doesn't look good." He said giving me a sad smile and I walked over reaching out to take his hand. He was a big guy far taller then myself but somehow the way he was now made him seem much smaller. His figure was slumped and you could feel his emotions running off of his skin like water, which was strange for the guy. The few times I had run into Mr. Morinozuka he had only showed emotions when it was about Honey, his concern, protectiveness but he never seemed to show fear, sorrow or any emotion that couldn't be linked to protecting Honey-Chan.

"I promise I will help out Doctor Char in any way possible when it comes to Honey-Chan." I told him running my arm comfortingly down his arm while leading him to sit down in Kyoya's desk. I glanced up then to see Kyoya leaning back on the bookshelf we'd just been entangled on moments before. He was watching me with this, this look of hope glimmering in his eyes and I didn't know if it was for me or for Honey.

"Doctor Char? I just met her she seems." He paused for a moment before looking over at Kyoya, "why can't you be his doctor. Your not family."

"Honey-Sempai is my family, that's how I see him. I don't want that to affect how I treat him here at the hospital, I don't want my judgment clouded. I will help if I can and I've told Doctor Char to contact me if she wants to discuss the case." Kyoya leaned back reaching up to hold his fingers on the arch of his nose. I recognized that movement instantly and moved to grab him a bottle of water and the Advil container he kept in his bottom left drawer.

"Here." I said holding them out to him and he gave me a nod. A silent "thank you" that people send to each other when they are acknowledging each other. I watched him take two of the pills before putting them away.

"I'll go speak with Doctor Char now see if she has any ideas." Kyoya told Takashi before leaving the room.

* * *

I watched as Mr. Morinozuka leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"He's strong." He whispered looking over at me, "Honey, he's strong. Stronger then I am, stronger then everyone I've ever met. He's small." He finished his hand opening and closing into fists. I walked over slowly and reached out taking his hands in my own.

"He's small but strong." I repeated for him and he nodded, "he'll beat this, after all he's never lost a fight."

"You know him pretty well." Takashi said looking up to meet me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't say I know him that well, I haven't gotten time to really know Honey-Chan." I spoke as I took one of his hands in mine and started a simple hand massage. It was something I'd learned at the orphanage with the little kids, when they were stressed out or sad giving them a simple hand massage before bed seemed to calm them down and then they would speak with me.

"No, not Honey I meant Kyoya. You've gotten to know him." He replied staring at my hands as they moved across his tight hand muscles. I assumed they were so tight because of the training and fighting he had to do.

"I've always been really observant of other people." I replied, "I guess that's how I got to know his habits so quickly."

"What about this." He gestured to my hands, "where did you learn this?"

"My house wasn't a warm happy house, so when I got old enough I started going to the library instead of home." I told him, "I read all kinds of books, but I liked the ones that I learned from like massages, pressure points, different martial arts books, I got obsessed with teaching myself."

"You learned how to do this just by reading?" He asked sounding impressed and I grinned,

"Well that and when I lived at the orphanage I used to practice on the little kids. They would come home all broken and bruised both inside and outside. I would give them a massage and they would tell me what was on their mind. I got really good at listening."

"So why become a nurse? Why not a social worker?" He asked before pulling his hand away, "sorry that was to personal right?"

"No it's fine." I insisted reaching for his other hand, "I'm happy to share. I can't be in their place, I can't watch kids go through what I went through and not want to rip their parents apart. I can't listen to the stories anymore, the amount of things that those orphans went through at such a young age. I would listen and talk with them and then I would curl up later that night and cry. I would cry about my own sad stories and about their own." I kept my eyes focused on his hands.

"How old were you when you were left at the orphanage?" He asked and I looked up to meet him in the eyes.

"I was put into Foster Care when I was ten. I was in ten homes by the time I was twelve and then I was raised in the orphanage until I was sixteen and I ran away." I told him, "it's in the past now. My life before is gone and now I get to live in the life I fought so hard to get."

"What do you mean by gone?" He asked and I had to remind myself that this man here in front of me was hurting. He was losing the person that meant the most to him in this world and he needed something to keep his mind of it.

"I had my life before erased by the court, when I applied to schools to be a nurse a lot of them wanted records of who I was. I didn't want the school to reject me because I had to scavenge through the trash to find education books so I could pass online tests that I had to take in the library." I sighed as I thought back on my life, "I even had to change my name." I told him looking him in the eye, "Kitten Mitten is the name I gave myself when I was 18 a few months before I turned 19." I pulled my hands away from his own and got up.

"I won't share anything." He said as I turned around, "I understand it's your life. Your past, but maybe you should talk to someone?" He offered and I turned to look at him smiling sadly.

"When the court removes you from your family they give you a shrink. Someone to talk to, it doesn't work very well. Usually they are too consumed in their own lives to even think to comprehend what you've been through, what you've seen. I appreciate your concern and advice Mr. Morinozuka but I don't there is a person alive that can listen and fully comprehend what I've been through or seen. And if there was I don't think I want to delve into my own past after I've worked so hard to move past it." I replied moving to my own desk to finish up some of my unfinished work.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all it's been too long time since I've even visited this site. Even longer since I've written however I am on another trip and sometimes seeing something new inspires me to write. That and a six hour drive :D I hope you enjoy what I've written and encourage even more. The more great things I hear the more it makes me want to write. Stick with me even though I'm slow :D if you read my Darkest Powers stories I will be updating a few of my stories. Hopefully finishing a few of them. I'm sorry if they end up rushed I just don't want to leave anything unfinished. **

**Thanks so much.**

**Raksha Souza**


End file.
